timeless
by strawhatmikans
Summary: They dance together under the sun and sing together under the moon, for even infinity could not hold them down. Mavis/Zeref
1. timeless

**A/N: Never thought my first published fanfic on this site would be a Mavis/Zeref fic. I hope the typos and grammar mistakes are kept to a minimum... Please tell me if I made any mistakes and I'll try my best to fix it as soon as I can.**

**This Mavis/Zeref fic completely disregards canon. It mostly just focuses on their relationship and I probably got the dates and facts wrong. In any case, whatever becomes canon in the future as Fairy Tail and FT Zero continue on will not affect this story.**

**[ NOTE: This story will also be up on my wattpad account. ]**

**Thanks are in order for **LisannaoftheSnow **who helped with a lot of ideas in this story and served as an unofficial beta. Aside from the thanks, here's a hug for being an awesome friend. Go thank her (meaning: read her story and leave a review) because without her this fanfiction would probably still be sitting somewhere in my Google drive collecting dust. Lava you Lis~**

**And of course, I also have to thank Lucy (oops idk if you have an account on here) from Instagram (albercna) because without her this story probably wouldn't even exist and I would probably never publish a single story in my life without this push as she is the one who requested it :)**

**Music: Clarity by Zedd (cover by Megurine Luka)**

**Okay I'm officially out of things to talk about so without further ado:**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima-sensei. I do not own anything.**

**UPDATE 8/26/15: I am very happy about the recent Zervis developments in canon (very happy is a bit of an understatement), but this fanfiction is now officially an AU and not just speculation. However, you can probably expect some canon-compliant fanfiction coming up. I would edit this to match the canon developments, but there's way too much "incorrect" material here so I'll just leave it the way it is, perhaps with a few tweaks.**

* * *

_**timeless**_

_strawhatmikans_

~/~

* * *

_**initum.**_

...

...

He had once dreamed that one day he could walk with her in the light, but it seems like that day will only ever be just that. _A dream._

They were teenagers then, in every sense of the word. Young, foolish, and quick to fall for the charms of the unknown. Back then, it was fun. An adventure.

_"I create life, and you take it away! I think it's perfect!"_

Naivety was an affordable indulgence.

Life had not shattered their ignorance, had not beaten the recklessness and insolence out of them, not yet.

_"We'll be unstoppable! This must be fate, Zeref!"_

They were resplendent in their freedom.

...

...

"Ha! Check-mate~!" Mavis sung gleefully, making sure to tap Zeref's king so that it would topple over dramatically. She set down her queen in the spot his poor king had previously occupied, gloating all the while.

Zeref groaned.

"Aw, Zeref, wipe that pitiful look off of your face. This is only your, what, 777th loss, yeah? I'm planning to beat you again next time! And the time after that, too." She grinned smugly.

"And I'm planning to never play chess with you again."

"Tut, tut. Don't be a sore loser now."

"Humph. Don't get too smug. I'll beat you one day, Mavis."

"Ha! I thought you weren't playing chess with me anymore?"

"Not until I beat you."

"That doesn't even make any sense!" She rolled her eyes and began to gather the massive pile of Zeref's captured pieces by her side.

"Yes, it does," he argued, knowing that it made no sense at all.

"It does _not, _you big baby."

"What did you say, midget?" He grinned at her, looking rather wolfish.

"Aw, did I hurt your feelings, big baby?"

"You—!" Zeref lunged at her, missing her pale blonde hair by an inch as she squealed and dove to the ground, scrambling away from his flailing arms.

"Hey!"

"Get back here!"

"Never, big baby!"

Their laughter rang in the clearing, the birds sang a little sweeter, the sun shone a little brighter, and the world shifted ever so slightly.

...

...

It was entirely unexpected. It tripped them up and hit them hard, and suddenly they were lost—

The day when they learned to love and to hate, to fight and to lose, to live and to die.

They learned what the hefty price of freedom was.

Suddenly they wore their freedom, their confidence, like a suit of armor, as if it could protect them.

They dared the world to strip it away.

_..._

_..._

_Armor rusts and armor breaks._

...

...

"I hate this. All of this." He picked off petal after petal from a flower and watched each one shrivel in his hands. "I hate me. Why do I do this?"

"You don't have to do it. Leave that flower alone."

He pulled the flower clean out of the ground and crushed it between his fingers. The dusty, blackened remnants fell to the ground and the wind carried them away. "I struggle to control it and accidents happen, or I embrace it and I become a cold hearted killer." He sighed, looking up where Mavis was sitting on a low branch of the tree he was leaning against.

She swung her feet and pursed her lips. "There is another way."

"What is it then?" Zeref asked, already convinced that there wasn't one.

"I don't know yet. But it has to exist." Mavis only shrugged and swung her bare feet some more.

"It doesn't."

Mavis sniffed in a just-you-wait-and-see way.

"...Remember when we punched a pig?"

Zeref only blinked. He'd learned long ago not to question Mavis—there was a method to her madness (most of the time). "We... punched a pig?"

"Yeah, remember? We were really bored that day and you thought that it would be cool to sneak into the local mage guild and meet some of the S-Class mages?"

"_That_ day? With the fire and the explosions and the crazy old lady in a swimsuit and the short, angry, and bald inspector guy from the Magic Council that tried to file a report on us? Oh, and we punched a pig. Mavis, it was one hundred percent your idea to attack the pig. I just wanted to leave already, dammit."

"Well it was more fun that way, right? And anyway, the pig was glaring at us with this scary evil look going on and I swear it was licking its lips. How could I not punch it?"

Zeref, after a brief inner debate, decided not to mention that the logical reaction to feeling threatened by a bloodthirsty hunk of ham with ridiculously sharp fangs is the run in the other direction as fast as you can. Logic didn't really apply to most things Mavis did, anyway. "If getting sat on by a fat pig and getting screamed at by its angry owner who just happened to be an inspector from the Magic Council with the power to get us thrown in jail is your idea of fun, sure."

"Oh c'mon, you know it was fun."

He smiled a little at the memory. "Okay, fine. The part where you tackled the pig and started whacking it was pretty funny. And when you rolled right into that weird old lady in a swimsuit." He smirked up at her, trying not to laugh.

"Shut up. At least I wasn't the one who squealed like a little girl when the pig started charging at us. And I wasn't the one who got sat on by the pig either."

He snorted. "I did not _squeal_. It was a very manly war cry."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." She smirked, jumping down lightly to sit next to him.

"What's your point?"

"My point?" Mavis cocked her head to the side, green eyes confused.

"Yeah... You always have a point. A method to your madness."

She laughed then, a light tinkling sound that sent warmth all the way down to his toes.

"I was just remembering when things were so simple. When we could just... _punch a pig_ and laugh about it."

"We could punch a pig right now and laugh about it."

"You know what I mean."

"If you think about it, things really should be even more simple now. Good or evil. Ha," Zeref scoffed.

"Black or white," Mavis agreed.

"So, which choice would be good, and which choice would be evil? Which choice is better?" Zeref almost felt bad for bringing it up again, but he needed to know.

"Better? Well, is good or evil better?"

The answer seemed obvious, and he almost replied before swallowing his words again. He'd honestly never really thought about it.

Without waiting for an answer, Mavis asked, "Better for yourself, or better for everyone else?" She leaned against his shoulder thoughtfully.

Damn. This girl always managed to completely confound him.

"Just-just... _better_, okay?"

"Better."

"Yeah. Which one is better?"

And that was something neither could answer.

_Funny how neither of us saw death as a choice._

...

...

There used to be adrenaline. Liquid fire and boiling water running through his veins. Pure, unadulterated thrill.

But now, his lips touch hers and suddenly it's desperation.

Desperation, even as they whisper sweet words and breathe hopeful promises they know they can't keep.

...

...

"Fight it. Please. If not for yourself, for me."

"Fight what, Mavis, fight what?!"

She only smiled sadly, casting a glance at the now withered flower lying pitifully between them. Gesturing aimlessly at the space between them, she whispered, "This. All of . . . this."

"This? _This _is _me_, Mavis! It's me to the very core. Stop pretending like it isn't! Stop _hoping _that it isn't! This! All of _this_, is me! What, you wish for me to fight myself?"

The ground around him blackened.

But Mavis could see the despair, the hopelessness, buried under his anger. _Save me_, his eyes pleaded. _I can't do this anymore._

"Zeref..."

_Help... Please help._

"That has always been the difference between you and me! You've always been willing to tear yourself apart for everyone else. I've always been just a selfish, bitter creature and that is what I will always be, Mavis."

_No... I don't want this._

_Save me, Mavis._

...

...

"What's the point anymore?"

"You're always so depressing," Mavis sighed.

"Depressing? Really, Mavis? Did you just say that? And I thought you understood."

"Zeref-"

"No, Mavis! Stop it! Stop with your foolish dreams and your foolish hopes! They're not going to happen, _I'm_ not going to happen! You expect me to be great, you tell me that I am. Well, where is it, then? Where is all that greatness, all that kindness, that I'm supposed to posses?" His patience was running thin and he couldn't stop the words from pouring out of his mouth.

It hurt to see Mavis' eyes narrow and her expression harden, but he pushed it away, pushed it where all his sins hid.

"No, Zeref, you stop it! Stop pushing me away! I'm just trying to make things better and all you do is push me away! Talk to me! What happened? We used to tell each other everything and now I feel like we barely know each other!" She was angry now. How dare he? How dare he not even try? She'd put so much hope into him, she'd thought that she made a difference. She thought that she had _mattered_.

"Your expectations are crushing me, okay? You expect me to be good, you expect me to be like you! I can't, Mavis, I can't!" His voice cracked. "You believe in me so much and I can't even live up to that. I'm a selfish bastard. I'm heartless, vicious, merciless. I kill without a second thought! I'm dirt, and I'm contaminating this goddamn world! I should've died long ago but here I am now, because I'm too much of a fucking _coward_ to even remove myself from this world!"

Mavis only stared, her large green eyes blank and unrelenting.

"Do you know how crushing it is to not be able to become someone who deserves to walk by your side?" His tone was quieter now, empty and desolate.

"You _will _walk by my side and you're going to do it with your head held high! Because I don't care what the hell the rest of the world wants to think. _I_ want you here, Zeref, and _that's all that should matter,_" Mavis hissed, eyes blazing with determination. A lock of her hair fell across her face and Zeref's hand itched to brush it away, but he kept his hand stubbornly by his side. "You are worth it, a thousand times over. Why is it so difficult for you to see your own beauty?"

"Beauty? You call this beauty?" He gestured wildly around him. The landscaped was blackened, withered. Grass crumbled around his feet. Flowers keeled over and shriveled up. "Look at it! This world has always rejected me. This world hates me. It _dies _around me! It has always denied me, everything and everyone have always denied me!" Zeref's words died in his throat as a pair of arms wrapped around his torso. He stiffened, then relaxed into her embrace, wrapping his own arms around her shoulders.

"I accept you. I always have and I always will. Is that not enough?" She breathed into his ear.

They both knew what the answer was. And they both knew that he hated it.

It wasn't enough and it never would be.

"I'm dangerous, Mavis. I'm a killer. Just... Just stay away from me, okay? If I hurt you, I'll-I don't even know what I'll do-"

"Shh. I want to stay, right here. You know I can handle myself just fine. Or do you want to hear that rant about women-being-as-capable-as-men again?" She smiled a little, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"You're hardly a woman, look at you. Nineteen years old, barefoot, and hardly at the height of a dwarf."

That earned him a light smack to the chest, but it was halfhearted.

Zeref had only been trying to lighten the mood, but the joke fell flat. Much like how everything fell flat around him.

He had only pointed out some of the many, many differences between them. Like they needed more reminding.

They stood in silence for a long time, neither wanting to break this rare moment of affection between them. These moments were few and far between, but as Mavis once said, they made them more special. What utter bullshit. She was only trying to be positive, as always. A quality that Zeref wished he could hate wholeheartedly.

It was he who broke the silence. "I'm serious, Mavis. Please just stay away from me. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you." He blinked away the gathering liquid in his eyes. "Stay far, far away from me. Please." His voice straining, barely loud enough to count as a whisper. "I love you, Mavis. So please just stay away." Even as he uttered those condemning words, his arms tightened ever the more around Mavis' slight figure.

"You're going to have to let go for that, you know?"

"I know."

His grip didn't loosen.

Mavis sighed, burying her nose into his chest and taking a deep breath, somehow feeling like she had to store his scent in her memory forever. For if this was the last time she could stand so close close, the last time she could feel this warmth, the last time she could feel his heart beat against her cheek, take in his comforting scent...

"You know why I can't stay away... Zeref."

...

...

"Go away! I hate you, just get out of my sight! I hate you, I hate you! Get out! Get away from me!" Even to himself, the words sounded desperate, and forced.

"Stop it! I don't care what you say, for the hundredth time, I'm staying!"

"Just get the hell away from me! I hate you! I'll kill you!" Tears slid down his cheeks but he didn't bother to wipe them away as he paced the clearing, swinging his arms like a madman. "Get out of here! You're going to _die_, I'm going to _kill you!_ Get out of my sight and never come back!"

"No! Calm down and _listen to me_, for once! I'm not going anywhere and nothing will happen to me!"

"That's not the fucking point! You have to stay the hell away from me, goddammit! I'm going to hurt you!"

"No, no you won't. I believe in you, I trust you! You wouldn't! Just let me help-"

"And there you go again! 'I believe, I trust, I hope'! Why do you have to be so naive? It's not going to fucking happen so give up your hopes for a perfect fucking future! There's no such thing as real goodness in this world, and no place for naivety like yours! You're stupid to think that this world is beautiful, that I am beautiful! Quit your petty, childish dreams and wake up! This world is vile and that's all it's ever going to be!" Even as the words flowed out of his mouth, Zeref's eyes widened in shock and apology. He knew that he had struck everything that mattered with the accuracy that only comes with being lovers, comrades, and best friends first and foremost. Yet he couldn't help but let an inkling of truth and anger slip into his words, and he knew that Mavis heard it, for her face, although seemingly impassively blank to a passing stranger, was marred with a hurt and surprised expression that only he could discern from her usual serene face.

"Fine. _Fine_. If that's what you want, fine. I'll go. I'll never come back, lest it be on the field of battle." And without another word, Mavis spun on her heel and stalked away from him. He thought he had seen something glisten in her eyes, but he couldn't be sure. "Have a fantastic time wallowing in your own self pity, in this 'vile' world of yours." She suddenly stopped, and turned around, looking him squarely in the eye. Her large green eyes captured his and held them, refusing to let him go. They were captivating. "And you can do it without me."

The words were forceful, filled with hurt and anger and hate and disappointment and worry and spite and... love. Zeref tried not to buckle and give up on everything. She was the only light in his life... Did he really just send her away? No, he told himself. That was his intention. This was good. This was great. No good can come from their being together. Only harm. Only harm. He leveled his chin and stared back, challenging her gaze.

She seemed to see something in his eyes and her face softened slightly, before she steeled herself and turned her back on him once more. (Ha. At least she trusted him not to stab her in the back. Who knows how long that will last.)

"You are a coward, Zeref."

It should've stung, really, it should've. He knew he was a coward. He ran, and he pushed things away. It was the harsh truth and it hurt. Especially because it was Mavis who said it. And it did. But Zeref managed to smile, because there was no spite in her voice, no anger. Only sadness and acceptance.

No, that itself didn't hurt. Honestly, he shouldn't even have noticed the insult as he watched his lover and best friend walk away from him. Nothing could compare to the sight of her retreating form. Nothing but the knowledge that she had finally given up on him.

If that was what he'd wanted, if that was what was _right, _why did it _hurt so much?_

_..._

_..._

_I miss you._

_I love you._

_Come back._

...

...

He was addicted.

Dangerously, ridiculously addicted to every beautiful inch of Mavis Vermilion.

_What is happening to me?_

_..._

_..._

_I miss you._

_I love you._

_Come back._

I need you.

...

...

The news spread like wildfire throughout the country. Whispers became gossip, gossip became conversation, and conversation became front page headlines.

But Mavis made sure that Zeref heard about it right from her own mouth.

Because Mavis Vermilion on a warpath was a hell lot faster than the press.

Needless to say, Zeref was beyond surprised (a little terrified, but don't tell anyone that) when a pissed off Mavis (her hair was longer now and her bangs fell across her forehead a little differently and _god she was even more beautiful_-) came flying into his temporary camp, screaming death threats and profanities while knocking out his subordinates. He definitely _did not _spit out the water he was drinking.

"-The hell were you thinking when you decided to attack my guild? Half my mages are in the infirmary and the guild building is completely ransacked, you asshole! How dare you, you little fu-"

"Mavis?!" He got over his shock enough to glare at the mages around him, sending them scattering. Getting caught up in the crossfire is likely not in their best interests.

Mavis marched up to him and grabbed his robes, dragging him to his feet (how the hell is someone so tiny so strong?). "You, Zeref, have crossed the line-"

"What line? What are you even _doing _here? We don't see each other for years and you're accusing me of-what are you accusing me of?" Now thoroughly confused and a little scared for his life, Zeref shook her hand off and straightened his robes cautiously.

"Are you really asking me that? You shameless bastard, how dare you act like you don't know what I'm talking about-Wait, Zeref, is that _a throne? _You have a-" Mavis promptly broke down into giggles, her dangerous expression falling apart.

"I actually _don't know _what you're talki-Are you laughing at my throne?" he asked incredulously, thrown off by her her change of mood and genuinely doubting Mavis' mental stability at this point.

"Your-Your _throne! _Pft, you have a throne! That's the funniest thing I've ever-"

"Mavis! Get back on the topic of _why-the-hell-did-you-break-into-my-camp-screaming-death-threats_, please? Exactly _w__hat _did I do to piss you off this much?" He knew having a throne was a bad idea, dammit.

"Right. Back to me about to smash your stupid head in for being a complete asshole." Her giggles faded into nothing and her glare was back in place before he could even blink. "How dare you pretend not to know what I'm talking about, you-"

"As much as I would love to listen to you shower me in praise for the next fifty years, just stop being vague and tell me what I did wrong, dammit!"

Mavis' eyes narrowed and her mouth flattened into a thin line. He backed up a few steps as she walked forward, her glare never leaving her face.

"You've made enemies of Fairy Tail."

"What?"

"You attacked _my guild._"

"I did no such thing!"

"Then why the hell is my guild reduced to rubble and my mages in critical condition?!"

"_What?_"

"Ha, well, that little dark guild is _much _worse for wear, I can tell you that."

"Dark guild?"

"They ran away with their tails between their legs, but that doesn't change the fact that you hurt my family!"

"Mavis-"

"Don't lie to me!"

"I didn't! You _know _I have no control over the dark guilds that follow me, Mavis! What the hell brought this tantrum on?"

"Tantrum? _Tantrum?_ Do you have a death wish? I can grant that wish for you right now if you want it so badly!"

"Mavis, seriously. You know it wasn't me, so why are you doing this?"

"Oh? Don't pretend like you know me, Zeref! The dark guild attacked under your name and anyone who hurts my guild will face my wrath!" _She prayed that he wouldn't see right through her._

Zeref stared. He couldn't help it. What was she playing at, barging into his camp and accusing him of something she _knew _he didn't do? He narrowed his eyes. She was up to something, and he was going to find out what it was.

"We both know that I had nothing to do with it, Mavis, so why are you so _mad?_"

"Why wouldn't you do it? What reason do I have to believe you? You're the one who sent me away. You're the one who turned your back on me and told me to go. Or have you forgotten?"

He tried his best not to let it show, but he knew that some of the hurt must've showed on his face, because Mavis visibly winced apologetically, although her unwavering glare was still firmly in place.

"I-"

"The last time I saw you, you told me that you hated me, you threw aside my efforts to help you-why would you _not _attack my guild, the one thing I can love?!"

_The one thing I can love._

"Is that it, then? Are you doing this just because I hurt your pride?" She knew that he didn't mean anything he said that day!

"My _pride? _This is about my guild! You've hurt my guild and anyone who hurts Fairy Tail should be prepared to die!"

"You know I would never attack your guild! I know how deeply you care for it, I would never-"

"Really? _Really? _The Zeref I knew would never hurt a fly, but this Zeref? You're a killer! A cold-hearted bastard! You kill women and children and innocents without a second thought, why would my guild be any different?"

_I'm sorry, Zeref. _

This isn't Mavis, he told himself. Mavis would never say that. _Would she?_

"Mavis. I don't know what you're trying to do here, but you don't mean any of this-"

"Are you telling me that, or are you telling yourself that? Because _I meant every word._"

_I'm sorry._

"What are you-"

"This is war, Zeref. You declared war on my guild as soon as you hurt my mages."

"What are you _doing?_" There was always a method to her madness, there had to be something behind this.

"I'm warning you-Fairy Tail will crush you all and I'll be sure to personally smash your face in."

"Mavis, be serious-"

"I am serious. This is war."

The silence was suffocating, as Zeref searched her eyes for something, anything. Her green eyes glared defiantly back.

He smiled, praying that his nervousness wouldn't show.

"Why don't you kill me now then, Mavis?" With thankfully steady hands, he pulled out the small knife he always kept in his robes and placed it in her frozen hand.

"W-what?"

"Kill me. Why don't you just kill me now?"

She fled, the knife clattering to the floor.

_She could never lie to him._

_..._

_..._

_Dark guilds Demon Fire and Ogre Eye, both avid followers of Zeref, have been completely obliterated, only days after the fall of Poison Rose, also a strong supporter of the powerful dark mage. Rumor has it that Fairy Tail is behind the destruction of these guilds. Is this war? Zeref himself has yet to make an appearance. The council refuses to comment._

_..._

_..._

_And the world shifted ever so slightly._

...

...

He'd never thought he'd see the day when Mavis Vermilion was brought to him, bound and gagged (as if that could restrain her).

"My lord. This girl walked in and asked to see you." The nameless mage was holding Mavis up limply by her neck. "Mavis Vermilion, right? Didn't think she would be so stupid. We trussed her up real fast. What do you want us to do? Beat her? Rape her?" The mage ran his fingers across her cheekbone and down her jaw, gripping her chin tightly. he smiled sadistically at the unmoving girl (woman. _she was a woman now_).

Zeref's eyes flashed, clenching his jaw as he tried not to strangle the disgusting man in front of him. _Get your filthy hands off of her, you pig. _He took a deep breath. There was no way they'd caught Mavis just like that.

The girl (no, _woman_) in question lifted her head slightly and winked at him. He nearly choked. Seriously?

"Get out," he glared at the nameless mage. _Rape her? _Did this man have a fucking death wish? "Get the hell out of here."

The man flinched but threw Mavis to the ground roughly (Mavis caught herself, but Zeref could see her wince in pain. The _idiot. _How _dare _she march into his camp and get beaten this badly?) and bowed deeply, backing away. "As you say, my lord."

As soon as he was out of sight, Zeref sunk to his knees in front of Mavis and quickly went to work on the bindings after yanking the gag out of her mouth. "Mavis? Are you hurt? What did they do to-"

"Aw, Zeref, how sweet of you to be all worried over me. Endearing, though unnecessary. Did you really think I would let myself be manhandled by those hooligans if I didn't have something important to do here?" Mavis sniffed importantly and smoothed down her blonde curls.

"We're at _war, _you idiot! You can't just-"

Mavis stood up, yanking him along as she marched purposefully towards a secluded grove of trees. "I have something to tell you."

"What? I have things to do-"

"Things like figuring out how to kill me and destroy my guild?" She muttered dryly.

"You know it's not like tha-"

"I was kidding, stupid." Mavis rolled her eyes and poked him in the cheek. They both knew that she wasn't.

Zeref sighed, running a hand through his dark, messy hair as they came to a stop behind a large tree.

"You look like shit." She reached up and traced the bags under his eyes, her fingers lingering on his cheekbones. He tried not to lean into her touch.

"Thank you."

She stared at him for a bit, with those intense green eyes that he could never resist. He could see the conflict in her eyes as she stared. She finally gave in and fell against his chest, gripping his robes tightly. "I missed you."

Zeref wrapped his arms around her small form and allowed himself to fall into the familiar comfort of having Mavis in his arms. "Yeah?" His voice sounded strained and tired even to his own ears. "I missed you too," he whispered, tightening his grip a little.

She pulled away and backed up a bit so that they were standing at a more appropriate distance away from each other. _Of course._

He missed her warmth already.

They stood in silence for a while, content with just being able to be in the other's presence. _It's been much too long._

It was the kind of the silence that was more deafening than any chorus of noise could ever be.

And for the first time, neither knew what to say.

It was unexpectedly Mavis who finally decided to cut through the thick silence.

"My research is complete," Mavis said brightly.

He squinted at her, knowing that something was wrong. "Your research."

"Yep. I told you there was another choice, remember? All those years ago? I'm always right."

The feeling of unease grew. "And this choice is...?"

"I can't tell you. It wouldn't work otherwise."

She'd always been horrid at lying to him. "Mavis-"

"Nothing to worry about, I swear. It'll be perfectly fine and everything will be all good and you'll be happy and I'll be happy and you won't have to do this anymore and-"

"Mavis."

"-it'll all be okay, I promise. Nothing will happen and you can become yourself again I know what I'm doing and it's not as bad as you'd think-"

"_Mavis._" This time he stepped forward and gripped her by her shoulders. There was something terribly wrong here.

"W-what?"

"You were rambling."

"O-oh? Really? Oh um my ba-"

"Tell me the truth."

"What truth?" She blinked her eyes at him, failing terribly at looking innocent. Did she really think she could fool him?

"_Tell me the truth, Mavis._"

"I-I just want you to be okay again," her voice was barely a whisper.

He cursed. "I don't care if I stay this way forever. If anything happens to you-if you do anything stupid I'll never forgive myself. You know that."

"It'll be fine, I promise." She smiled weakly, in an attempt to reassure him. _To reassure them both._

Her words repeated like a broken record in his head.

'It'll be perfectly fine.'

'It'll all be okay.'

'It'll be fine.'

Where was '_I'll _be okay' and '_I'll_ be fine'?

"What is it? What are you going to do?" Panic was building inside of him now.

As she stuttered through a half-assed explanation that she tried to make as vague as possible, his eyes steadily narrowed as possibilities he really didn't want to think about took root in his mind. She chattered on about something being locked away, and something going dormant and _something vaguely about the only key being destroyed forever and it being worth it. _Zeref felt like throwing up. There was absolutely no way_, _they both knew, to make something disappear forever without a way of bringing it back. Except for death. Something was severely wrong about all of this but he couldn't quite seem to place his finger on it, to his immense frustration.

"Is this why you declared war on me and tried to push me away?" When she didn't answer, his panic only increased. "Mavis if this is another one of your selfless, _stupid _plans-"

"It's not stupid if it means that I can save you, Zeref." She set her jaw and stared defiantly up at him, daring him to challenge her words. He almost missed the slight tremble in her voice.

_Nothing is worth losing you._

"Promise me. Promise me that you'll come back to me perfectly fine." His voice was severe, but there was an undertone of fear and worry he couldn't restrain.

"I-"

"_Promise me._"

She averted her gaze.

_..._

_..._

_He didn't sleep a wink._

...

...

He was completely unprepared, even though their conversation hadn't left his mind for the past twelve hours.

It was sudden, swift, and absolutely terrifying.

First came a sharp tug and a jolt of terrible pain arcing through his body.

Then everything suddenly came into sharp focus and his mind seemed to clear, as if it had been shrouded in fog before.

It felt like something long lost was being handed back to him, and at the same time, like something was stripped away.

His newly sharp mind was much too fast for its own good-there was no room for confusion. Immediately, only one thing sprung into his mind, clearly, loudly, and echoing, echoing, echoing: "_Mavis._"

_..._

_..._

_And the world shifted ever so slightly._

...

...

They said it was a phenomenon of some sort, perhaps her magic backfired. But there was doubt. Mavis Vermilion? _The_ Mavis Vermilion?

What had _really_ happened?

Murder attempt?

Assassination?

Stray spell?

Suicide?

He knew.

He'd known right away, as soon as the pain subsided and his vision cleared, all he could see was her resigned, happy smile and all he could hear was her cheerful words as she left him for the last time.

_"Just you wait, Zeref. You'll be free soon. My research is done and I know what I have to do. And after that, you'll be free! See, I told you there was another choice! I tried to push you away before... tried to make you hate me, so you wouldn't be hurt but you saw right through me. (chuckle) I should've expected my plan to fail. But I still had to go through with this because it's best for all of us. Remember, I love you no matter what. Forever and always."_

Selfless to the very end...

_Why, Mavis, why?_

_..._

_..._

_Stupid_, he thought. _How could I be so stupid? How could I let her do this?_

...

...

The world was in an uproar. The end of Mavis Vermilion, master of Fairy Tail _and_ the disappearance of the darkest mage of all time, Zeref, at the same time?

The press went mad, formulating wild theories ranging from accidental pregnancies and elopement to vicious battles that led to the demise of them both.

None came anywhere close to the truth.

He should've known, really. He should've have seen this coming the moment she wrecked his camp and declared war on him.

It was just such a _Mavis_ thing to do. Stupid and foolish and reckless and noble and so goddamn selfless.

_Thank you. Thank you for everything._

...

...

He'd heard that while most thought him dead, some believed him to be merely 'sleeping'.

Honestly, he'd never felt more awake.

His powers were gone, his conscience had cleared and everything was perceived with perfect clarity. It should've been great. Perfect, even.

But nothing was worth it without Mavis by his side.

He hated it. He hated it all.

After the several decades he'd spent watching over Mavis' grave and wallowing in his own misery, he'd come to the conclusion that the world was a disgusting place. A place where evil would always run rampant and it was because of this vile place that his beloved was dead.

He would never forgive the world.

Not now.

Not ever.

...

...

This world was dead to him.

It had died long ago, along with a kindhearted, selfless fairy.

_And now all that is left to do is to find a place to die._

...

...

They say that your life flashes before your eyes.

They were wrong.

There was only relief and the familiar smiling face of a fairy.

_..._

_..._

_One day, we will meet again._

_I've waited for an infinity._

_I can wait for another infinity for a time when we can be happy._

_Then I will fall in love with you all over again and we will walk together where the light meets the dark, where the flames blaze along a riverbank and where the sea crashes against the ancient earth._

_One day, we will dance together under the sun and sing together under the moon._

_One day, we will._

_As long as it takes._

...

...

It was a cold, windy October morning. People pulled their sleeves over their hands and snuggled into their scarves, puffing white fog into the chilly air as they hurried by each other on the busy sidewalk, undeterred by the harsh wind.

A girl with large green eyes who looked barely older than fourteen seemed to be the only one not hurrying to anywhere in particular. Her white dress and long, pale blond hair blew in the wind.

A boy who looked much too serious for his age walked along the sidewalk, seemingly lost in thought with a solemn expression on his face. His dark hair, windswept, fell into his dark, world-weary eyes.

The two walked past each other and brilliant green met deathly black.

It wasn't really a spark. Not really.

It was more like a soft click, like a light switch turning on after eons of dark silence, and the world shifted ever so slightly.

A flash of something that used to exist, a faint memory flitting through a stray thought, a light tinkle of laughter in the wind, a whisper of a long forgotten prayer and a sparkle of magic in the air.

A phenomenon, some may say.

Others might argue that this was only a matter of coincidence.

Still others believe that this was nothing more than a figment of an overly active imagination.

A wise man would tell you that this was simply fate.

Fate? No, this is love.

_because their love is timeless._

...

...

_**finis.**_

* * *

**A/N: The epilogue is fluff, don't worry. And if you were confused by what Mavis did I'll explain the gist of it (keep in mind that none of it is canon, just my own imagination):**

**Mavis spent a lot of her time looking for solutions to Zeref's magic. Zeref's magic is a possession thing. It's a dark magic that grants you a lot of power but as you get stronger its influence on your person gets stronger as well. So basically Zeref is in a downwards spiral and Mavis wanted to do something, anything to stop that. Before Zeref becomes entirely inhuman and destroys the world, and before she loses the Zeref she knows and loves. After doing her research, she found a way to suppress the dark magic. Therefore his magic would disappear (mostly) and so would the dark influence on him. She used all of her magical reserves on this one spell, destroying her own body to lock down Zeref's powers for an unknown amount of time. She wasn't entirely sure if her magical reserves were enough but she knew that she had to try, at least. If she couldn't do it, no one can. She didn't know how long his powers would be suppressed for. A mage's magic is connected to their life, so when they are very low on magic they become weak and Mavis gave up every last drop of her magic so... That's basically what I thought out in my head. If you were confused by the ending the epilogue expands on it and I'll explain it in an A/N there too ^^**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	2. a time when we can be happy

**A/N: And here is the epilogue! I kinda like it. It's lighthearted and fluffy and as much as I love angst (no sarcasm) a dose of fluff a day keeps the doctor away~ **

**Please leave a review of what you think, whether it's negative or positive. **

**Thank you and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize ;_; It's all Mashima-sensei's.**

* * *

_**a time when we can be happy**_

~/~

* * *

_**i. first meetings and second chances **_

"Do you just ask strangers out for a cup of coffee often?"

"Do you just agree to going out for a cup of coffee with a stranger often?" The green-eyed girl quipped back, without missing a beat.

He only shrugged. "Fair enough."

They sipped their drinks quietly for a bit.

"Still though, why would you ask a random stranger to casually enjoy some coffee with you?"

"It felt right."

"Oh, so there were other poor strangers in this situation before?"

"Nope. Just you."

"Why?"

"Because you're cute."

He blinked, staring at the petite girl across from him. For some unfathomable reason, he isn't the least bit surprised by her answer.

Why is she so strange and out of place and so... familiar?

"I'm Zeref."

"Mavis." She smiled, and he felt a long forgotten feeling start to awaken. A feeling suppressed for much too long.

"Hey," he breathed, afraid to break this... whatever was happening between them.

"Nice meeting you," Mavis grinned.

It really should've puzzled him, these strange and sudden feelings he was getting. But no, he wasn't going to run away from the unknown. No, he wasn't going to cringe away from change. _No, not this time._ Because this felt so right.

He smiled. A rare one. One that only showed itself in the presence of a certain fairy.

"Yeah. Nice meeting you too."

_Fate is a funny thing, huh?_

...

...

_**ii. roofs and starry skies**_

"This is stupid."

"Shut up. You won't think it's stupid once you see it."

"Then hurry up and take the blindfold off, idiot."

"Just sit down and stop complaining, you big baby."

"This better not be-" _An intake of breath._

"You like it?"

"Wow. _Wow. _This is just... wow. Mavis."

"So... you like it?"

"Yeah. This... beautiful."

"The night sky is a whole lot better out in the countryside on the roof of an old barn, yeah?"

"_On the roof of an old barn?!_"

"It's probably safe?"

"How did you even get me up here blindfolded?!"

"I have my ways." _A wink. _" Now lie back down and enjoy my gift."

_An hour, two hours-it doesn't really matter how long-flew by. _

"Thank you... Thank you, Mavis."

"For what? I just wanted to share something I love-"

"For everything."

...

...

_**iii. **__**fiore academy and prodigious students**_

"You got in too?!" Mavis snatched the paper out of Zeref's hands, shrieking as she read the letter.

"Well, of course. What else could be expected from Zeref, the almighty genius?" He smiled smugly, but she could see his excitement as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Oh shut up. I'm going to kick your ass in the Academy, Zeref."

"Excuse me? Who skipped two grades and graduated high school at the top of his class?"

"Uh, me?"

"...Right, keep forgetting that I'm not the only genius here."

"Why, thank you for the compliment. I do believe that I am quite the brilliant student."

"Tch. You'll be second most brilliant student in Fiore, sorry."

"Who lost 777 times to me in che-"

"OKAY, OKAY. I thought we agreed not to bring that up?!"

The smug smile on Mavis' face only grew wider. "Oh no, it seems like you're making up ridiculous nonsense again. I can give you a ride to the nearest asylum, if you like."

"I hate you."

"Love you too."

...

...

_**iv. i'm not jealous**_

"Warrod! You're here!" Zeref tried not to grimace as he watched Mavis run into the arms of a tall guy who was apparently Warrod (what kind of name is Warrod, anyway?).

"Mavis! Haven't seen you in way too long. Hmm, looks like you grew an inch! Congrats!" Warrod smirked, ruffling Mavis' hair. She scowled playfully and smacked the guy on the arm, laughing.

Zeref's frown deepened.

How he found himself in a small café with the two long lost friends (he is _not _being dramatic), he would never know. In any case, he was now stuck here watching the two if them be all touchy-feely and act all cute. Oh, how he wanted to throw up. Or better yet, throw up on the not-even-good-looking-dude currently chatting happily away with Mavis (Zeref could swear that the guy was hitting on her).

"So, Zeref, was it?" Oh, now the Warrod guy had finally noticed his existence (Zeref couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing).

"Yeah."

"I'm Warrod."

"I know."

"Where do you study?"

"Fiore Academy."

"Oh, with Mavis?"

"Yeah."

"...Right. Well it was nice meeting you, Zeref."

"Can't say the same for you."

Warrod blinked. Mavis glared. Zeref only shrugged and stalked out of the café, leaving some money on the table.

Okay, so he was a little rude but the two probably would enjoy themselves more without him, anyway.

Mavis didn't even try to contact him for the rest of the week. Probably off having too much fun with her boyfriend-oops, he meant _friend._

...To be fair, he didn't make any effort to contact her either but that's different.

Finally, on the seventh day (not like he was counting), Mavis stood in his doorway, fist poised to knock again.

He shut the door in her face.

"Zeref! Open up! What is _wrong _with you?" She banged on the door, sounding rather exasperated.

"No. I'm busy."

"...Fine. Then I'm staying right here until you open the door and we can talk through it for now."

_Why the hell am I friends with this girl again?_

He rolled his eyes, but sat down with his back against the door anyway. "What do you want?"

"Why were you being such a massive jerk? Actually, why _are _you acting like a baby throwing a tantrum?" There was no malice in her voice, only curiosity.

"Why are you so blunt?"

"Just answer my question."

"You asked two questions, so that would be plural."

"Don't sass me. Just answer the ques_tions._"

"I was not being a jerk."

"Right, because you were being major jerk."

"What's going on between you and Warrod?" He didn't mean to just blurt it out like that, but he couldn't control himself. And now he felt like disappearing as the awkwardness increased exponentially.

Mavis erupted in laughter. He could hear her trying to catch her breath on the other side of the door, his scowl deepening. By the time she'd calmed down, he was sure that he now had a permanent scowl etched onto his face.

"So that's what it is!"

"What?" He was sure that she could _hear _his scowl by now.

"Are you _jealous, _Zeref?" At this, she erupted into another fit of giggles.

"N-No! Why would I be jealous?!"

"Well, I don't know. Maybe because you acted like a jerk to Warrod and sulked for a week?"

"I'm not jealous!"

"You're a terrible liar."

"I'm a brilliant liar!"

"You're terrible at lying and also terrible at changing the subject."

"I-"

"Warrod and I met ten years ago, I think. When we were seven. We clicked instantly."

Zeref stayed silent.

"Then I moved away when I was ten for a better education here in Magnolia, skipping two grades. Warrod stayed behind, but we met up often. Then I got caught up in that whirlwind of college applications, and trying to get into Fiore Academy. Haven't seen Warrod in almost two years.

"We're just friends, you know, albeit very close ones. He's like an older brother to me. Warrod is my closest friend, yes, but you're much more than that."

Without a word, Zeref opened the door and pulled her towards him. She leaned into the hug and he could feel her smile against his chest.

"I missed you."

...

...

_**v. in too deep **_

He should've seen it coming. The way his eyes lingered on her lips as she talked, the way he could be mesmerized by her golden hair for an entire lecture, the way he was fascinated by her every move-he should've known. But it hit him hard and fast, like a bucket of ice cold water being dumped on his head, and it left him breathless. The realization was so shocking (it really shouldn't have been) that he stopped right in the middle of a word and his mouth hung open until his professor tentatively asked him if he was alright. He nodded a little dazedly and told the professor that he'd never been better. He walked around with a silly grin on his face for the rest of the day.

She thought she loved him already, honestly. She watched the way his bangs fell into his eyes and the cute way his eyebrows scrunched up when he he was focusing. She found herself just listening to the sound of his voice, not really caring what he was saying. She stared at his face, studied the curve of his jaw and the sharp angle of his cheekbones. She laughed when he laughed and cried when he cried. But then it really hit her one day, that she _loved _him, and she'd paused for a moment, staring into the mirror with her toothbrush hovering in the air and toothpaste in her mouth. She laughed with the toothpaste still in her mouth until her stomach hurt and she realized that she was going to be late. She greeted everyone with a smile that day, a smile that seemed just a little brighter than usual.

...

...

_**vi. just friends (definitely not together)**_

"So. Zeref."

"Yeah?"

"Um."

"Um?"

Mavis threw a flyer down on top of his books. He squinted at it, and began to read it out loud, "The annual charity ba-"

"Wannagotogether?"

"What?"

"Wannagotogether?"

"...Say that slower."

"Want to go together?"

"...Say that louder."

"Zeref! Stop screwing around and just answer my question!"

"Together, huh? _Together?_"

She flushed. "N-NO! Not _together _together, but like... as friends?"

"Why, am I that bad of a date option?"

She glared. "Zeref-"

"Of course I'll go, you idiot! Did you even have to ask?"

She grinned, sitting down next to him and they sat in comfortable silence for a while.

"So... Isn't the guy supposed to ask the girl out, not the other way around?"

"I WASN'T ASKING YOU OUT!"

"Sure, Mavis."

_Smack._

"OW!"

...

...

_**vii. is that a yes?**_

Ryouta Misaki seriously needed to shut up right this second or she may or may not find herself chained onto a fucking concrete block and thrown into the Arctic Ocean. Bitch.

"Oh Zeref, I'm having trouble in that course that you take-" _The fuck you bint you don't even take that course. _"-and I would absolutely _love _it if you could help me study?" _No he won't help you study are you stupid go away and-_

"Um, sure, I guess."

_WHAT?! Zeref you moron are you kidding me how dare you-_

"That's fantastic, Zeref! You're so nice!" _Go die. _"Would Tuesday afternoons in the library be good?" _NO._

"Um, ye-"

"Well it's been great talking to you and all, Ryouta, but we have to go now!" Mavis grabbed Zeref's arm and began to drag him away.

"Wait but-" Zeref started.

"Right, Zeref?" Mavis smiled sweetly. "We've got somewhere to go _right now._"

"...Yes?"

"Good boy." Mavis ignored the confused look on his face and smiled at Ryouta. "Have a nice day."

"But Zeref-" The girl (bint) protested.

"He would rather not help you study for the course that _you don't even take, _Ryouta," Mavis hissed over her shoulder as she led poor Zeref away.

"But-"

Mavis glared. Ryouta squeaked. Bitch.

"So, what was that all about?" Zeref smirked, leaning back on the drink table.

"What?" Mavis snapped, fingers tightening around her plastic cup.

She could swear that Zeref's smirk got even... _smirkier. _

The plastic cup collapsed into itself with a loud squeak of protest.

Mavis cursed under her breath as Zeref's smirk grew.

"Wipe that stupid smirk off of your face, dammit!"

"Why? I know you like it." He wiggled his eyebrows for added effect.

Mavis growled.

"Did you just... _growl?_" His eyes widened, but his smirk stayed firmly in place.

"Don't blame me if you suddenly find yourself covered in spiked grape juice," Mavis muttered as she poured herself another cup of the (undoubtedly spiked) juice.

"What was that again?" His smirk was now replaced by a shit-eating grin.

"Why'd I come with you again?" Mavis sighed dramatically and headed towards an empty table, knowing that Zeref was following her without turning around (which made her sigh again).

"You were the one who asked me?"

"...Dammit."

"So, why'd you scare away Ryouta like that?"

"What, did you want that bint there?"

"She's alright-"

"Okay I don't want to know. Do you want to get some food?"

"Nope, you're not changing the subject."

"Fuck you."

"You sure you want to do that right here, right now? That would be a bit inappropriate, don't you think?"

"Do you want to die?"

"Not really."

"Then please shut the hell up before I strangle you."

"Are you always this scary or only when you get jealous?"

Mavis almost spat out her juice. "W-wha?"

"You're jealous."

"I-I am not!"

"You're very jealous."

"Why would I be jealous, you dimwit? Why the hell would I be jealous of _Ryouta Misaki, _of all people?! She-"

"Was hitting on me."

"-is an airheaded bint like what is there to be jealous about?!"

"Well, you know, Ryouta is kind of pretty."

Mavis' knuckles turned white clenching the edges of her seat.

"She seems real nice too."

She fumed silently.

"And she seems interested in me, so-"

"Why do you like her?!"

"I never said I liked her."

"You-!"

"See, you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous! Why would I be jealous of Ryouta hitting on you? Why would I even care?! It's not like I'm your girlfriend or anything-"

"That's too bad."

"-so I have no right to be-what?" Mavis stared, eyes incredulous.

"Ryouta thinks we're dating, you know. Because of what you said."

"W-what? I only said that to shut her up! We. Are. Not. Dating!"

"Really?" Zeref grinned wolfishly and Mavis could feel herself flush. This conservation was _not _going the way it was supposed to be.

She lifted her cup to her lips, trying to hide the deep blush that was spreading steadily over her cheeks.

"If that's the case then... Mavis Vermillion, will you be my girlfriend?"

Mavis almost choked.

"Is that a yes?"

...

...

_**viii. demons in the dark**_

"Mavis!

_There is fire. It's all red and yellow and orange and someone's screaming and it's horrible be quiet I need quiet I can't hear anything I can't see where are you everything's burning the screaming stop please someone help me please-_

"_Mavis!_"

Mavis gasps and jolts awake, and suddenly the fire and the screaming and the _pain_-all of it is gone and she can feel herself leaning on Zeref and hear some movie still playing in the background and the rain tapping softly against the windowpanes and-and she just can't stop _shaking._

Without a word, Zeref hugs her tightly and lets her cry into his chest.

"Better?" He doesn't ask if she's okay because he knows she's not.

"A little." Her voice is hoarse and cracks just a little. "What time is it?"

"A little over eleven." Their quiet voices linger in the silent air around them, with only the pitter patter of rain for company.

"Oh."

"You fell asleep while we were watching the movie."

"You can ask, you know."

"It's okay. You can tell me when you're ready."

They sit in comfortable silence for a while, with the occasional sniffle and the steady drumming of the rain.

"It was a car crash. When I was seven." Mavis tries to keep her voice steady but she's still _shaking _and the tremble in her voice just won't go away.

He hugs her tighter, knowing that she doesn't need to hear another 'I'm sorry'.

"My entire family was there. My parents died on impact. They didn't suffer much. My little sister..." Her voice cracks a little. "She was screaming, crying, and I couldn't reach her I couldn't _help _and there was fire somewhere between us but I could _hear her _and-" She can't pretend that it doesn't hurt anymore.

"It's okay. It's okay." And they both know it's not, that it'll never be okay but still he repeats the words like a prayer, and somehow it makes everything better. Maybe because she believes him, just for a while, or maybe because his voice envelopes her in warmth. "_It's okay._"

"She died, later in the hospital. I got off with a few burns and a broken bone or two. The doctors said that it was a miracle." Mavis buries her nose into his shirt, taking a deep breath. "A miracle? My entire family is dead and _I'm still alive_ and you can smile and call this a miracle?"

The pain doesn't dry like her tears do.

"I'm more or less... over it by now. I've learned to live on and I've learned to be happy but the nightmare still haunts me almost every time I close my eyes and I tell myself that it's just a dream but it seems so _real._"

Zeref wants to cry and tear himself apart for Mavis but he knows that it won't help so all he does is pull her closer and hope that it's enough.

"Why didn't you tell me?" It's strange, really, that he'd never heard about this until now. Mavis had always been very open and he is a little surprised and completely unprepared.

"...I didn't want you to see me like this," she whispers so softly that he almost misses it.

He understands now, he knows that she's baring herself to him and he knows that she's scared (_terrified_). He also knows that he is determined not to let her down.

"I love you, Mavis Vermilion."

"Yeah?" He can feel her smile a little against his chest, and he can't help but smile a little himself.

"Yeah."

She laughs that beautiful tinkling laugh and Zeref smiles so big he's worried his face might get stuck that way.

"I'll stay up with you. We can go on a movie marathon and you won't have to close your eyes, okay?" He knows that they can't do this every day and he knows that she's going to have to sleep but if this will keep her demons away just for one night he's more than willing to help.

Some Disney movie plays in the background but they hardly pay attention as they talk about anything and everything for the next couple of hours, even as their eyelids begin to droop and they stifle their yawns.

It's 4am and they're both asleep, Zeref snoring lightly with his arms wrapped tightly around Mavis and she's snuggled safely against his chest. Neither of them dream that night.

Two months later they graduate from Fiore Academy at the top of their class and they talk and laugh happily as they carry their meager belongings into a small, modest apartment that they can now call theirs.

The nightmares don't go away but she no longer wakes up shaking and she's no longer afraid to close her eyes because she knows that he's right there next to her and that's all she really needs.

...

...

_**ix. forever**_

Then he got down on one knee and held out a ring, and honestly she didn't even hear anything he said because she's been waiting forever for this moment and she really just wants him to shut up and give her the ring right now before she snatches it out of his hands.

_"Forever?"_

_"Even longer."_

...

...

_**x. infinite**_

"I do," she says.

"I do," he says.

_And finally they walk together where the light meets the dark, where the flames blaze along a riverbank and where the sea crashes against the ancient earth. _

_They dance together under the sun and sing together under the moon, for even infinity could not hold them down. _

...

...

_because their love is timeless._

* * *

**A/N: Yay I'm done with my first published fanfiction (I've started a few but never finished them). It was only a two shot but shhhh. I'm just going to sleep for the next five years now, thanks.**

**Right so I said I was going to explain the epilogue:**

**Zeref wished for 'a time when we can be happy', because their love wasn't exactly 'happy' because of the circumstances at the time. He wants a second chance for them. And in the last part of the last chapter is their second meeting, their second chance. They're entirely different (although personality and most looks stay in place), in an entirely different world. It's their chance for 'a time when we can be happy'. It may be an alternate universe, could be way in the future, could be a dream, could be anything you want it to be. What I wanted to show there was just that the essence of their relationship and their love still existed, no matter where or when. Even when the whole world as they knew it came crashing down on them (maybe it did, maybe it didn't) and even in the face of death. This whole fic's point was their relationship, showing the essence of it and how it transcends time itself. I hope that made sense :/**

**Thank you again to **LisannaoftheSnow **and Lucy (albercna on Instagram). Without you guys this wouldn't be here.**

**Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited/made me the happiest person in the world. **

**I hope I did alright with this and hopefully I'll write more stories in the future.**

**I feel like I'm forgetting something okay bye I'll just leave now before I start rambling on about random things just to fill space.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~ strawhatmikans**


End file.
